<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Probando by FrFe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969732">Probando</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrFe/pseuds/FrFe'>FrFe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yugioh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lemon, M/M, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrFe/pseuds/FrFe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El ritmo de vida normal de Kaiba se ve alterado al descubrir a Joey en una<br/>comprometedora escena que le hará despertar sensaciones y dudas a las que<br/>antes no les tomaba atención.</p>
<p>Disclaimer, todos los personajes del universo YUGIOH pertenecen exclusivamente a  Kazuki Takahashi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola a todos, es el primer fanfic que subo a esta pagina, publico paralelamente en amoryaoienespañol y wattpad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-La limusina lo espera amo Kaiba-</p>
<p>-Ahora voy Roland-</p>
<p>La mañana comenzó como cualquier otra, me levanto, reviso rápidamente algunos documentos de la empresa, como algo ligero y parto hacia el colegio, el día seguiría como siempre, discutiría con los bobos por querer que me una a su pandilla de idiotas y luego  trabajaría en mi computadora portátil mientras los profesores pasan sus aburridas materias que parecen para niños de primaria y al final del día podría irme a la compañía a firmar unos documentos, pero… porque me tuve que devolver ese día, si hubiera seguido mi camino, nada hubiera cambiado, sabía que podría tener mis anteojos devuelta al otro día, incluso, tengo un par de repuesto en la empresa... entonces porque me tuve que devolver.</p>
<p>Camino a pasos rápido hacia el salón, pero un sonido me detiene en la entrada</p>
<p>-ahhhh, despacio-</p>
<p>-oh vamos si lo estas disfrutando-</p>
<p>-Duke, no.. ahh.. no se ahh.. puede-</p>
<p>Deslizo lentamente la puerta, al parecer no han notado mi presencia. </p>
<p>Dicen que las pupilas se dilatan cuando se ve algo nos llama la atención, no se cómo se habrán visto mis ojos pero no los podía quitar  de la piel pálida de wheeler, apoyado sobre mi escritorio con devlin por detrás</p>
<p>-Pero si te lo has hecho a ti mismo, solo relájate y piensa en lo caliente que es esto-</p>
<p>Aun renuente ante los toques de Duke subo la mirada y los sorprendidos ojos de Kaiba cierran la puerta de forma brusca. -Duke, espera- le digo mientras subo mis ropas como puedo y salgo del salón.</p>
<p>-¡Wheeler! ¡Hey! ¿a donde vas asi?, ¡ahh mierda!-</p>
<p>Aun sin saber bien qué hacer o decir, trato de alcanzar a kaiba, debo explicarle que que… No se porque deje que pasara. </p>
<p>Trago en seco y camino rápidamente pero siento nunca llego a la salida, me cuesta procesar lo que acabo de ver, rayos… porque el perro, Wheeler, tenia… una expresión que nunca había visto en su rostro.</p>
<p>-¡Kaiba, espera porfavor!. Le digo mientras jalo de su brazo para impedirle seguir, siento que el corazón me va a 1000 por hora, pero no puedo dejar las cosas asi. - Eso que viste no debió suceder, nose como llegue a...</p>
<p>No, debo regresar a la mansión, siento como un calor se extiende por mi cuerpo. -Escucha wheeler, no me interesa meterme en los asuntos privados de los demás como tú y el grupito de yugi acostumbran, ¡asi que sueltame ahora!. Empiezo a forcejear para salir de su agarre</p>
<p>-¡No!-. Alzo la voz en protesta. - Veras, no es ningún asunto privado, de verdad no, no es lo que cre… es. No puedo evitar desviar la vista al bulto que se formó en los pantalones de kaiba.</p>
<p>-¡Ya basta!-. Terminó por gritarle y salir corriendo del lugar, no, esto no puede estar pasandome.</p>
<p>No puedo creerlo, Kaiba tenía… -¿acaso fue por mi?.. ja ja qué más-. quizás tenga una oportunidad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Este cap, tiene la idea/frase principal del fic, con la que desarrolle todo lo demás que es  "dijiste que me mostrarías"</p><p>Espero que les guste, saludos &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usualmente estaría en KaibaCorp pero tenía que ocuparme de una cosa primero, apenas llegue a la mansión subí directamente a mi cuarto para tomar un baño y dejar que el agua se encargue de mi ahora semi erección, no es la primera vez que me sucede, he despertado en esta condición antes, sin embargo, es la primera vez que me ocurre a causa de ver a alguien… y que ese alguien precisamente sea el perro wheeler me jode.</p><p>Tener que recurrir a la bajeza de autosatisfacerse me parecía tan ajeno, estaba orgulloso de no caer en el deseo mundano y ahora… ahora ya nose, además cómo se supone que entre… dos hombres… si son las mujeres las que hacen ese tipo de sonidos entonces porque… porque wheeler… … </p><p>Siento como un rayo que recorre mi espalda cuando pienso en ello... no quiero pensar más, pero la curiosidad me está jugando una mala pasada, no quiero pensar… solo quiero dormir </p><p>---- Al otro día, Domino high school</p><p>- wooo, lo veo y no lo creo, buenos días bro, te caíste de la cama o algo.</p><p>- Buenos días Tristan, jeje si yo tampoco me lo creo, pero aca estoy. Ya que incluso las pocas horas de sueño que usualmente tengo en las noches no pudieron con mi nivel de ansiedad. - ¿Y que pasa con Yugi y Tea, no vendrán a clase?, es extraño que no estén.</p><p>- Para nada Joey desde hace unos días que forman parte del comité que organizará el festival de la escuela pero como claro nunca llegas temprano no te enteras jajajaja.</p><p>- jaja si es verdad, oye y duck ¿lo haz visto?. Pregunto muy haciéndome el tonto, la verdad es que tengo unos mensajes en el celu pero ya cuando sali del colegio me quede sin wifi para contestar.</p><p>- Andas muy amigo de Duck ultimamente ummm que se traen entre manos, nunca han sido muy cercanos.</p><p>Mierda. - Pero qué dices bro, nunca he dicho que le tengo mala o algo, solo preguntaba por pss por saber qué tiene de malo.</p><p>-emmm nada, pero la verdad nose de él.</p><p>- A bueno, no importa. Ahh mierda no se que decirle cuando o vea, tampoco quiero que ande de chismoso por ahi, me había comprometido a bueno hacer algunas cosas pero… sucedió algo inesperado, ahhh no te ruborices idiota, no ahora.</p><p>- Y para que preguntas entonces, sospechosoooooo.</p><p>-¡Claro que nooo!</p><p>-Silencio niños la clase va  comenzar. Dice el profesor mientras me mira directo a mi, porque siempre soy yo, maldición.</p><p>Lentamente abro la puerta del salón, por supuesto el profesor solo me indica que tome asiento en silencio, no es común que me retrase, sin embargo, la noche anterior me dejó muy pensativo, y que el perro no pare de mirarme de reojo solo lo hace mas incomodo, Mierda nuestros ojos se encontraron, verlo me recuerda como estaba de ruborizado ayer, con la boca abierta, exhalando pesadamente con los ojos entre abiertos y… ... basta Seto concéntrate por algo viniste a la escuela hoy, no permitas que wheeler te quite otra noche de descanso </p><p>Apenas termina el último periodo Kaiba sale volando del salón, y aun no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, debo alcanzarlo, ayer por un momento estoy seguro que cause algo en Kaiba.</p><p>-¡Eh niño rico, hoy llegaste tarde!. Le alcanzo a gritar antes de que suba en su limusina, veo como me mira de pies a cabeza y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. </p><p>-...</p><p>Me ignora y se prepara para subir pero me interpongo rápidamente entre él y el auto. - Kaiba yo… Mierda que debo decirle exactamente, el no quiere que le explique entonces que debo decir, pero por alguna razón es como si esperara que le diga algo. - Mira Kaiba yo… espero que lo que viste ayer no, no se lo digas a nadie por favor.</p><p>Por un momento no puedo decir nada, Wheeler se acerca a mí, jadeando con la ropa desordenada, siento seca la boca de verlo así, - Perro... no diré nada, porque no entendí lo que vi.</p><p>- Comó que no entendiste, bueno yo solo estaba… me fui un poco en el momento eso es todo. termino de decir bajito.</p><p>- ¿Te fuiste en el momento?, no te entiendo wheeler. Mierda no lo digas, no caigas. - Quizás si me dejas ver pueda saber exactamente qué es lo que no debo decir. Maldición </p><p>Ohhhhh mierda no lo puedo creer, siento que me arde la cara y … otra parte también. - Cla claro… te mostraré, cuando, cuando quier~</p><p>-Ahora. Lo interrumpo. - Sube a la limusina. Wheeler obedece rápidamente, por un instante pensé que tendría que prepararme para recibir sus golpes pero al contrario se fue callado e inmóvil todo el camino hasta llegar, si no aprovecho este impulso ahora, no sería capaz inmiscuirme con el perro otra vez.</p><p>Llegando a la mansión me bajo velozmente y le ordeno a wheeler que me siga, puedo ver algo de sorpresa en la cara de mis empleados pero ellos no se atreverán a preguntar nada, nos dirigimos a la privacidad de mi estudio y una vez que wheeler entra cierro la puerta detrás de él  </p><p>Puedo escuchar como Kaiba bloquea la puerta y… caigo en cuenta de que realmente esta pasando</p><p>- Y bien, dijiste que me mostrarías. Le digo mientras camino a mi escritorio y tomo asiento en mi amplia silla.</p><p>-Lose, solo ten un poco de paciencia ya lo haré. Avanzo hacia Kaiba y me ubico entre él y el escritorio, luego lentamente bajo mi pantalón, la mirada ansiosa de Kaiba no hace más que ponerme nervioso, pero continúo, una vez con mis pantalones afuera procedo a quitarme el bóxer, por suerte mi camisa alcanza a cubrir mis partes íntimas, aunque no por mucho tiempo.</p><p>-¿Entonces?. Pronunció mientras wheeler se sienta en mi escritorio y se desplaza hacia atrás para poder apoyar las plantas de sus pies también la superficie del escritorio, dejando al descubierto su pene. Es extraño, nunca me había sentido así antes, cuando me doy cuenta mi frecuencia cardíaca y respiratoria se empiezan a elevar y espero deseoso el siguiente movimiento que hará.</p><p>- Pues (trago saliva) primero empiezo jugando un poco con mi … mi pene. Hay dios</p><p>- Continua. Le hablo sin quitar la vista de su expresión</p><p>- Luego humedezco mis dedos y y… los introduzco despacio.</p><p>- Termina las oraciones Wheeler.</p><p>- Maldición Kaiba si sabes a qué me refiero es… bueno es... más que claro. Desvió mi mirada, no aguanto verlo, el pene arde, quiero tocarme.</p><p>- Pues no te contengas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mientras mas sueño tengo mas ganas de actualizar me dan, aunque no se porque.</p><p>tratare de actualizar antes y hacer un poco mas largo los cap, aunque siento que no me da para tanto °.°u jejeje, en fin espero les guste el cap, nos vemos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Rayos, ¿lo dije en voz alta? . Ahhg qué vergüenza. </p><p>- No, no dijiste nada pero es obvio a esta altura, ahora… Separa un poco más tus piernas y tocate, sabes que quieres hacerlo. </p><p>Kaiba alcanza una regla que se encuentra cerca del escritorio y toca mi pene con ella. - Wheeler… vamos pon tu mano sobre tu erección y baja tu prepucio lentamente, quiero ver como se va abriendo y le da paso al glande</p><p>No se que clase de juego tiene el ricachon en mente pero… su tono de voz grave y el que esté acercando su rostro para verme, hace que me quiera correr de solo escucharlo, así que únicamente me dedico a hacer lo que me pide.</p><p>- Definitivamente eres raro Kaiba. Le digo mientras me toco y siento como palpita en mi mano mientras deslizo el prepucio hacia abajo. </p><p>- Como lo pensé… tienes la punta rosada… ¿puedo acercarme?</p><p>- Qué mierda de preguntas son esas ricachon. Le dijo con la cara ardiendo. -... Sabes… sabes que puedes hacerlo. Termino de hablar bajito, ya no puedo mantener su mirada. </p><p>Empiezo a notar como se aprieta mi pantalón y es que es extraño tener al perro loco así de entregado, me otorga un sentimiento de superioridad como nunca antes lo había tenido… difícil de entender, acercó mi rostro a pocos centímetros de su miembro, pero Wheeler ya no me mira solo respira profundamente con los ojos entrecerrados, le pido que detenga el leve movimiento de su mano. - tu glande está filtrando mucho líquido preseminal, hace que se vea suave y brillante. </p><p>Ohh Dios, ohh mierda, ante escuchar la voz de kaiba más cerca no pude evitar verlo directamente, puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi pene… y sus labios están tan cerca que… que… - Ka.. Kaiba, espera apártate. Le digo apenas, apoyando mis manos en sus hombros para alejarlo. </p><p>-¿Qué pasó?, acaso al perro le dio frío. Me dice para luego relamer sus labios y soplar justo la punta de mi pene haciéndome sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo - Ahhh ahhhhhh. Ya no pude contenerlo más, me corrí justo en su cara, apenas puedo creer lo que veo, el arrogante gato engreído con mi semen repartido por su rostro… </p><p>Ahora si estoy muerto, pensé por un momento, pero en vez de eso solo veo como kaiba toca el semen que escurre por su cara. - Tu esperma está muy tibia perro me dice mientras se relame la esquina de sus labios a lo que yo extiendo mi manga para limpiar su cara.</p><p>- Vaya que eres rápido para levantarla. Mencionó en burla al notar como su pene se empieza a erguir. - Pero supongo que es suficiente por hoy.</p><p>- Ja! como si quisiera mostrarte más Kaiba. le digo haciéndome de coraje para bajar de su mesa y volver a vestirme.</p><p>- Tampoco planeaba pedirte mas. Se que sueno altanero pero asi tendré el tiempo de pensar bien en todo lo que sucedió. - Ya sabes en dónde está la salida.</p><p>- Claro pervertido. Le digo todo rojo haciéndole un ademán obsceno con mi mano para retirarme de ese lugar.</p><p>Aun siento la cara pegajosa, me deje llevar por la curiosidad y pedí todo lo que quise, nunca pensé que Wheeler se sintiera asi de estimulado con apenas unos toques… - Perro precoz. Sera mejor que tome una ducha antes de llegue Mokuba para quitarme esto de la cara y resolver el bulto que aun se encuentra en mis pantalones.</p><p>Corro rápidamente en dirección a mi apartamento, como es usual mi padre no ha vuelto a casa, dentro de todo no es algo malo y luego de una ducha rápida, me meto a la cama… … - ¡PERO QUE MIERDA PASOO!. Como si me hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría recuerdo todo el jueguito de Kaiba, sus enormes ojos esperando cada movimiento, y esa cara de satisfacción cuando todo acabó… demonios… desperté al pequeño Joey, bueno supongo que un rapidito me ayudara a conciliar el sueño de mejor forma, ya mañana tendré que buscar a Duck para hablar de lo que paso, dado de que aun no respondo ninguno de sus mensajes, en fin mañana sera otro día.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>